Wanted
by DawnTwilight
Summary: Reid and Morgan spend a little quality time together


Notes: Originally written for my friend Romanse's birthday, she wanted some Reid and Morgan lovin'

CMCMCM

It had been a long, hard few weeks and it was nice to finally have a long weekend off.

I walk through the door of our home away from home and take in a deep breath, smiling at the aromas coming from the kitchen.

I drop my coat and keys on a old wooden bench in the hall and go in search of the source of that wonderful smell.

I find him in the kitchen, his long slender fingers holding a paring knife, slicing carrots on the cutting board. He's so clumsy and I worry that he will cut himself. It's so endearing that he insists on making dinner for us on the weekends. Cooking is not his strong suit, but he can make a mean chicken stew. It is one of his favorites, and it's the first meal that we shared together almost two years ago. It's hard to believe all that's happen since that first dinner together.

He looks up at me just then, his saucy smile lighting up the kitchen and my mood, making me forget all about my crappy day, typing up reports and the endless paperwork that is all apart of the job. It only takes that one look. With in seconds I find myself wrapping his slender body in my arms and claiming his mouth with hunger, then lazily running my tongue along his bottom lip.

The knife clatters to the counter, forgotten.

I take my time exploring his mouth, familiar and yet different and exciting each and every time we kiss.

I rake my teeth across his chin, nipping and sucking and arousal surges through me when I hear his soft moans of pleasure.

Suddenly I feel the need to bury myself deep inside of him.

Claim him.

He's mine.

It touches a place in my heart when he sighs.

I can feel his contentment as he leans into me.

He whispers softly into my ear, "I love you so much."

And his voice is heavy with need.

I run my hand along the front of his shirt, down his shoulders and over his chest, imagining the dark and pebbled nipples it hides.

An image of him withering under me as I suck and bite at him invades my thoughts and I want to rip off his shirt... knowing only that I have to have that soft pink flesh in my mouth.

I tug his tee up and over his head and push his body back against the hard oak counter top behind us.

His skin is flushed, red splotches pepper his chest.

His eyes bore into me, desire and lust shining within there depths.

I don't think I can wait a minute more and yet I want to, for Spencer.

I want to take my time and make him beg for it.

I take his hand in mine to lead him down the hall toward our bed, but he pulls away with a glint in his eyes and walks to the living room.

He has started a fire in the hearth and placed two wine glasses on the table in front of the sofa.

But he disappears through the french doors, carrying the glasses and a bottle of red wine.

A moment later he returns and takes me in his arms again.

The kissing continues as we walk toward the enclosed porch, one of his favorite parts of our cabin.

We stop at the door just long enough for me to shrug off my jacket and tug my belt off.

I push him in the direction of the oversized chaise and he stumbles and falls onto his back.

I am delighted to hear his laughter.

He is lying there in the middle of that recliner chair, watching me, to see what I will do next.

And though he says nothing, I know what he wants. I know what he likes and it gives me pleasure to please him, to play his body like a fine violin, cords drawn tight, back bowed in anticipation.

He's so beautiful...flushed and aroused.

I drop over him, taking most of my weight on my arms, covering his body with mine.

I kiss him again, slowly teasing and tasting, then drop my head and nip at the soft flesh of his throat, sucking and marking as I make my way to his collarbone.

I love to tickle and tease the skin there before taking his right nipple into my mouth, rolling the tender bud with my tongue.

He draws in a sharp breath and I smile against his chest.

Mine. All mine.

Its then he reaches for the collar of my shirt, his fingers pulling frantically at my buttons. I grab his wrists and force them over his head. I bite his nipple hard as a warning to keep them there.

I'm pleased when he wraps his slender fingers around the rails at the top of the chair.

He is submitting to me. He is giving up control and in doing so he shows me how much he trusts me...how much he loves me. He has come a long way since those first few encounters, when I had to constantly reassure him that I would not hurt him…that I would not leave him.

My hands travel the smooth plains of his chest. I run a lazy finger down the center and around to the side, tickling, making him shiver and gasp. I lean down again and run my tongue along the same path as my fingers. This time he whimpers and it's all I can do to control myself. I kiss my way back up and suckle his other nipple and my hand wanders up his side to tweak and pinch the other.

Before long he is withering and moaning, just like the picture in my head.

My kisses fall gently on his face and around the sides of his mouth as my hand wanders farther down his body. I take my time unbuckling and unzipping his pants. I rise and kneel at the foot of the large sun chair and just look at the man laid out before me.

I want him. I need him.

But I will wait. For him, I will wait.

Losing my own clothes, I tug at his jeans, pulling them slowly off his slender frame.

I pick up his right foot and start to tickle along the instep, making him squirm in delight. I take my time rubbing both feet in a sensual and seductive massage, before lifting a foot to my mouth and quickly sucking in a few toes and am rewarded with the deep reddening of his chest and face, the goose flesh of his milky skin.

Satisfied, I part his slender legs and settle between them...can see his erection through the soft cotton of his briefs.

I run my fingertips up both legs and over his thighs until my hands rest on his hips and then lean forward slowly, glancing up at him as I do.

He is so beautiful.

Watching me.

Waiting.

I lean in, gently tapping kisses along his stomach, up his side and then...finally it comes.

"Derek...Please."

That's all I need to hear.

In a swift motion I pull off his briefs and lay down across him again, feeling his erection press into my hip.

I can't deny him much longer.

I have to be in him...soon.

So I reach to the side table and pull out the lube we keep there.

His eyes follow my movements, waiting to be claimed.

I take his mouth again, kissing deep...can't get enough of him...his warmth...his scent...the texture of his skin.

He nudges at me with his hips, silently asking. I kiss and nibble my way down his body and finally, slowly, I take him in. He fills my mouth when he arches his back. I happily slide my tongue over his tip, licking away the leaking fluid. I tease and nip and worry his shaft before swallowing him down whole.

His soft moans mix with the slick slide of my mouth over his length and I cup his heavy balls in my hand, stroking as I suck, rolling them thoroughly one at a time, sliding just the very tip of my finger into his opening, circling the tight ring of muscles there.

My head bobs up and down between his spread legs and his body arches farther off the chair. I hold him down with my hands and continue to suck and squeeze. I feel him stiffen, his balls drawing into his body. He shouts my name and explodes in my mouth, it's all I can do to keep up with the steady flow. When he is done, I release him and move up slowly for a kiss. I know it excites him to taste himself on my tongue.

I find the forgotten tube and squeeze some lube into my hand. He throws his head back when my whole finger enters him. Just one at first, searching for that spot. He gasps when I find it so I push another in, stretching and probing.

My own cock is demanding attention now. The sight of him, his legs splayed wide, his head thrown back in passion, it's too much. I push and probe and stretch until he nods his head to tell me he's ready.

The bubbling noise of the hot tub catches my attention and now it's my turn to give him a mischievous grin. Slowly I pull his body up against my chest and lift his weight. I carry him to the hot tub and step in, placing him on my lap as we sit. He's facing me, with his legs straddling my hips. I kiss the side of his neck and run my hands up his thighs. I look into his eyes, searching for a sign that he is still ready. With one last nod from him, I pull him on to me. Slowly at first, feeling a familiar pop as the head of my shaft passes through his tight ring of muscles. He clutches my shoulders tightly, when he relaxes a bit, I push in the rest of the way, impaling him on my cock.

I'm buried now.

Deep...I'm deep inside of him.

I'm overcome with a feeling of love and contentment and all I know is that I want to make love to him for the rest of my life.

"Spencer..."

He squeezes me with his tight heat as he begins to move, slowly at first...and then faster. Faster and faster until all I can hear are his moans and grunts, the water splashing over the sides of the tub and pooling on the wooden floor.

I push up with my hips to meet him, angling, going deeper still as we find a rhytym.

With each thrust he moans, "Oh, oh, oh…" his body jerking in ecstasy, hands fisting and gripping my shoulders, the edge of the tub, anything he can get a hold of.

He looks at me then and I can see all of him, his heart and soul...

His love for me.

He loves ME!

How did I get so damn lucky?

He watches me as he moves on my lap, hands coming back to grip my shoulders, fingers digging in as he frantically pumps his ass on my cock.

His tight muscles squeeze and pull at me, sending me over the edge and I spill into him, crying his name.

He pants, breathing short little huffs and I know he's close so I grab his hips, plant my feet and push forward, loving that he's coming again from just riding my cock.

Exhausted, he falls forward, burying his face in the crook of my neck. I can feel his heart beating against me; how each beat proclaims his love for me.

For me!

After a while he rises up and gently pulls himself off.

He moves to sit beside me on the bench and I encircle him in my arms again.

We stay that way...breathing heavy...spent

Sated.

Secure.

Loved.

"Umm..." He whispers into my ear an endless time later. "Happy birthday, baby…You ready for dinner now?"

CMCMCM


End file.
